Kriteria
by R053Wood
Summary: Yifan penasaran apakah Junmyeon sudah punya kekasih atau belum, karena setahu YiFan Junmyeon tidak pernah membawa seseorang ke rumahnya. Dengan penasaran YiFan menanyakan kriteria kekasih Junmyeon. Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Krisho/Fanmyeon. BL.


**KRITERIA**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

Kim Junmyeon, Wu YiFan

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

Romance

**.**

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.

**.**

**.**

Suasana SM _High School_ mendadak seperti pasar ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Terlihat para siswa keluar dari dalam kelasnya dengan raut penuh semangat. Belajar selama kurang lebih delapan jam membuat otak mereka sedikit panas. Tak ayal beberapa dari mereka sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah.

Kim Junmyeon tengah berjalan melewat lorong ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Junmyeon." Pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati YiFan kakak kelasnya tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini?" ucap YiFan ketika berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Junmyeon.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Jongdae sedang rapat klub vokal, dan Jongin... entahlah, mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan Sehun. _Wae hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama ya?" ajak YiFan.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah. _Eomma_ pasti akan menyuruhku untuk pergi les mandarin hari ini."

"Berniat membolos, eoh?" goda YiFan.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan _laoshi_ hari ini. Dia galak sekali." Ucap Junmyeon sambil membayangkan wajah guru les bahasa mandarinnya. Junmyeon pernah dimarahi guru tersebut ketika ia tidak bisa membaca huruf hanja pada tes lisannya.

"Itu sama saja, bodoh. Kau hanya mengatakannya secara halus." YiFan menyentil dahi Junmyeon.

Sedangkan Junmyeon cemberut, "Aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan."

"_Arra_. Jadi kita mau kemana? Lotte world?"

"Aku sudah bosan. Bagaimana jika taman belakang sekolah?" usul Junmyeon. "Eh, tapi...memang YiFan _hyung_ mau menemaniku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? _Kajja_ kita ke taman belakang." Ucap YiFan. Lalu pemuda China itu menggenggam tangan mungil Junmyeon kemudian melangkah menuju belakang sekolah. Sedangkan Junmyeon sedikit terkejut karena YiFan menariknya sedikit keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Junmyeon-ah." Seorang pemuda tampan tengah memanggil pemuda manis disampingnya. Ini sudah satu jam setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tapi entahlah dua siswa ini malah asik berbaring di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Hm~ _wae hyung_?" Junmyeon menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kekasihmu berkunjung ke rumah."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, YiFan _hyung_."

YiFan itu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ia mengubah posisinya dengan menyangga tubuhnya memakai sikunya. "Benarkah? Kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang menyukaimu?"

"Justru banyak yang menyukaiku." Jawab Junmyeon sambil menggaruk pipinya, pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada layar benda hitam itu.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bukan kriteriaku."

"Memang seperti apa kriteriamu?" tanya YiFan penasaran.

Pemuda manis itu mem-_pause game_-nya dan menoleh ke arah YiFan. "Apa itu penting?"

YiFan mengangkat bahunya. "_Molla_, tapi mungkin saja aku bisa membantu mencarikanmu kekasih."

Junmyeon terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah."

"Yang pertama dia harus tampan." Pemuda manis itu meletakkan PSP nya di dada dan mulai menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kedua dia harus wangi."

"Hehem… lalu?"

"Dia harus lebih tinggi dariku."

"Oh… ayolah… kriteriamu begitu standar. Apa ada yang lebih khusus lagi?" tuntut YiFan.

"_Ne_, dia harus meiliki senyum yang menawan."

YiFan mengerutkan keningnya. "Senyum yang menawan? Maksudmu senyum yang seperti apa? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih detail?"

Junmyeon tampak berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti seperti apa senyum yang menawan." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum pemuda manis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Emm~ mungkin senyum yang bisa membuatku bahagia." Lanjutnya lagi.

YiFan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon yang menurutnya terlalu aneh. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bentuk senyuman yang bisa membuat sahabatnya itu bahagia. Karena setahunya Junmyeon akan balas tersenyum ketika seseorang tersenyum padanya, dan Junmyeon terlihat bahagia. Serta yang lebih penting itu ia lakukan kepada semua orang. _Yeah!_

"Lalu?" tanya YiFan sedikit antusias.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah YiFan cepat dan bertanya. "Apa maksud _hyung_ lalu?"

"Lalu apalagi kriteriamu? Apa sudah semua?" jawab YiFan memastikan.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, belum selesai."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Ucap YiFan.

"Dia harus pandai berbahasa inggris dan mandarin. Karena...hah...kau tahu sendiri kan _hyung_ jika aku sangat lemah dalam dua pelajaran itu."

"Agar bisa membantumu belajar begitu?"

"Yep, sebenarnya tidak hanya itu." Ucap Junmyeon, YiFan memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. "...aku berencana ingin berkeliling dunia. Dan bahasa inggris itu bahasa yang universal, sedangkan mandarin bahasa universal kedua, walaupun aku tidak bisa. Setidaknya aku butuh seseorang untuk menterjemahkan apa yang mereka bicarakan ketika aku berkunjung ke suatu negara. Aku tidak mungkin menyewa seorang translator, kan? Itu pasti mahal. Belum lagi biaya kehidupanku di negara tersebut dan bla bla bla." Junmyeon menjelaskan secara detail yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Sudah selesai?" YiFan memotong penjelasan Junmyeon.

"Aahh… dia juga harus memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Aku tidak mau hanya makan cinta." Junmyeon mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hh~ternyata banyak sekali kriteriamu, aku khawatir tidak akan bisa membantumu." Dan perkataan YiFan tadi sukses membuat Junmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lebih maju.

"Tidak sulit kok, justru sangat mudah." Ucap Junmyeon sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

Sejenak keheningan melanda dua anak manusia itu, hanya bunyi semilir angin yang menghiasi kebisuan mereka. Merasa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai Junmyeon kembali memainkan PSP nya. Sedangkan YiFan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Junmyeon." Panggil YiFan lirih.

"_Ne_." sahut pemuda manis itu tanpa memandang ke arah YiFan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"_Mwo?!_" Junmyeon sedikit berteriak karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kakak kelasnya itu. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menoleh ke arah YiFan dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau baru saja menyebutkan ciri-ciriku sebagai kriteriamu, kan? Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Terdengar musik _game_ yang begitu khas dengan diiringi tulisan GAME OVER pada layar PSP Junmyeon tepat setelah YiFan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"I...itu..." Entah kenapa Junmyeon menjadi gugup sekarang, mungkinkah karena permintaan YiFan? Atau karena ia terlalu syok mendengar seseorang yang telah ia 'incar' mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya? Yeah, Junmyeon sudah menaruh hati pada seniornya tersebut sejak YiFan menjadi tetangganya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kau melakukan kebiasaan burukmu lagi Junmyeon,"

"Huh?"

YiFan membelai rambut Junmyeon, dan itu membuat Junmyeon lebih gugup lagi. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, sayang. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak..."

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, _hyung_." Ucap Junmyeon cepat. Dan dia mengucapkannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

YiFan tersenyum manis sedangkan Junmyeon mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menerimaku."

"Huh? Bagaimana hyung bisa yakin aku akan menerimamu?" Junmyeon menatap lekat YiFan.

"Karena aku tahu tentang rahasiamu." Ucap YiFan sambil menyentil ujung hidung Junmyeon.

"Rahasiaku? Memang aku punya rahasia apa?" Junmyeon bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini, sayang." Junmyeon kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan YiFan tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih barunya.

"Jadi...sekarang kita sudah resmi berpacaran?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Eung."

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti sepasang kekasih tersebut. Baik keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa pohon di depan mereka.

"Junmyeon." Panggil YiFan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa boleh aku menciummu?" Dengan cepat Junmyeon menoleh ke arah YiFan yang tengah memandangnya serius. Pemuda mungil itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan itu membuat YiFan sedikit khawatir. Namun tiba-tiba...

CHU~~

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di bibir YiFan. Dan itu hanya berlangsung selama kurang dari 3 detik, tapi sukses membuat YiFan menganga kaget. Setelah itu Junmyeon lekas berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya dari debu yang menempel. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah pergi, tidak menghiraukan YiFan yang masih syok dengan ciuman kilatnya.

Namun gerakan kakinya terhenti, pemuda mungil itu kembali menoleh ke arah YiFan yang masih tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"YiFan _hyung_, apa kau masih ingin disini? Aku mau pulang." Teriak Junmyeon dan itu berhasil membuat YiFan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit kaget ketika mendapati Junmyeon yang jaraknya sudah jauh darinya.

_Ya Tuhan dia bahkan baru memberiku ciuman kilat, bagaimana jika dia memberiku ciuman basah? Semoga aku tidak pingsan pada saat itu._

Lalu YiFan berlari menyusul Junmyeon yang tengah menunggunya di tengah taman.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

Yeah... ficlet tenatng Krisho again setelah **'math'**. Semoga ga bosen ya. Kekeke~

Karena saya memang suka membuat ficlet secara spontan dengan tema yang ringan.

Semoga bisa dinikmati, :D

Tebar cinta bareng Krisho. Mohon review'nya ya.. \^o^/

Terima kasih.


End file.
